everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Pearl
Erin Pearl is a 2015-intorduced all-around character. She is the daughter of one of the Little Mermaid's sisters, and is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, Erin is on the Rebel side, for she doesn't want her cousin, Meeshell Mermaid, to die. Erin also secretly wishes that she had a bigger part in her story, rather then being an unidentified individual. Portrayers In English, Erin would be portrayed by Salli Saffioti, also known under the alias Celeste Henderson. Character Personality Work in progress. Erin is perky, bubbly, loving, and talkative. She is very social and fun, but she can be a bit clingy. She makes friends easily. When she cares about someone, she will act like they are family, meaning she will be very protective over them. This can result in Erin being very sensitive about any mishap involving her loved ones. The mer-girl is also both romantic and dramatic, often making things a bigger deal then they actually are. Appearance Erin has fair skin and bright green eyes. Her thick hair is a red-gold in color, and it reaches her shoulder blades. She often likes to curl her hair, giving it a wavy look. Erin is slender and healthy from her enjoyment of swimming. Her outfits are made up of blues and greens, and lots of pearls, shells, and other sea treasures are featured in her outfits. Interests Erin enjoys swimming, but she doesn't like chlorine pools. She prefers the ocean, her home. Singing is also a hobby of hers, although she isn't allowed to sing in school because her singing voice has the power of a siren. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Little Mermaid Relationships Family Erin's mother is one of the Little Mermaid's older sisters, and her father is a commoner merman whom her mother fell in love with. Unfortunately Erin mother passed away soon after she was born, and her father died from a disease ten years later. Erin has many, many cousins, one of them being Meeshell Mermaid. Erin can't picture her shy cousin dying young, and she is protective of her. Friends Erin has been friends with Elka Frost for as long as she can remember. The mer-girl says that she and Elka share a bond like sisters. She is also friends with Pussy Boots. Pet Erin has a pretty green and blue angel fish named Glimmer, whom she received in animal calling. Romance Erin developed a crush on Joseph Hook as soon as she saw him. After getting to know him, the two officially fell in love. Enemies Erin's opinion on Pippi Pan is a bitter one. The dislike towards the first-year student began when Pippi took Elka Frost on a trip to Neverland unannounced, which left Erin worried out of her mind. It didn't help that Elka came home with a few cuts and bruises. Outfits Grean and blue, always green and blue. With lots of seashells and pearls. I change her signature all the time so for now I really don't care to write down a description. And yet her headband always remains the same... Trivia * Her birthday is June 9th. * Her Thronecoming heirloom gift was a pearl necklace that allows her to touch water without turning into a mermaid. Unfortunately, one of her sisters stole it when she came home for spring break. Notes Erin was originally the daughter of the Little Mermaid herself, but then Mattel made Meeshell. Gallery Erin Headshot.jpeg Sneak Attack.png|Erin enjoys sneaking up on her bestie. >:3 This Mer-Cutie.jpeg Erin.png|Done by Koiizumi! (Thank you so much!! <3) Merchild is love.jpg|Thank you for drawing this cutie, Patches! ;w; Chibi Erin.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Bel's OCs Category:Rebels